Talk:Frieza Race
In an interview... Um in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the first issue of the US shonen jump, he said that freeza was a type of creature created by a crinkle in father time. I can't remember the rest *And this helps in what way? Dyas 23:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Power Levels I've never heard of such power levels. Are you sure they are accurate? I knew that Frieza never surpassed 10,000,000 and that the strongest charcter in DBZ was Vegito, with a power level of 43,000,000, so 120,000,000 seems to be pretty inaccurate for Frieza. Where did you find such power levels? They are very unlikely to be real. :Vegito's power level was never officially stated. It is fan-made and unofficial. The final actual power levels are stated in the end of the Frieza saga and beginning of Trunks saga. Later, in one brief instance, we have power levels mentioned in a Kili meter for Yakon, etc. but that is it. We can't make any assumptions or compare. We can only insert facts. - 02:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::But in comparison with the power levels previously seen in the series, it seems unlikely that Frieza can change from 530,000 to 120,000,000, it is very unlikely... Where are those power levels officially stated? ::--FalkVonBicken 10:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: I can't officially say those power levels are accurate. I think they are taking it from the assertion that Frieza says he was using 1 percent of his power when he was at 4,000,000 power level at form 4. So what people do is take that power and magnify it hundred-fold to come up with that value. So I assume... to that end... according to the percentage escalation, his power level escalates to that amount when he's at 100% of his max power. - 13:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: No, it was even stated in the Daizenshuu 7 that Frieza powerlevel was at 120 million in his full form. Also, Vegito powerlevel far surpasses 43,000,000 so I don't know where you got that number... ::: ::: his race is called Tsiru-jin... name of frieza race I heard a lot that frieza's race is called 'changling' i don't know exactly or this is true but a lot of dbz fans i know say so. :Fans use loads of different names to refer to Frieza's race. I've heard people use the term "Changeling". Somebody said above they call them the "Tsiru-jin". Personally, I've most commonly heard people use "Ice-jin". I really think that the article should have at least some mention of the various names fans refer to this race by. After all, any fans who hear the term changeling or ice-jin in discussion but don't know what they mean are going to type it into the search bar and get no results, isn't making info easily available the whole point of this wiki?? Gohugsumwun Talk | 02:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) While we strictly do not add fan material to our pages, what I can do is make redirects, so that people who have heard the fan-terms can find their way to this page. Check out these new links: Changeling, Ice-jin, and Ice-Jin. Typing them into the search bar will now bring you here. 03:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, and this is why we create Redirects for articles. That way if someone types in "Son Goku", for example, it will still take them to the "Goku" page. If there is a redrect missing, you can always create the page. They help users navigate the Wiki and are greatly helpful! 02:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) If I do recall, when King Kai explain's the Saiyans to Goku he makes reference to a race that gave the Saiyans technology to conquer planets for them. I forget the name of the race he used, but would that be refering to Frieza's race? 04:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Those are the Arcosians you are thinking of. They are mentioned only that one time, and there is a short visual to go along with it. They were certainly not Frieza's race. Also, remember to place new messages at the bottom of a topic instead of the top. 04:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) kuriza because kuriza is a non-canon character why does it stand in the list of the frieza race? Err strictly speaking isn't cooler also? Even through not canon he was stated to be friezas son so is of the same race Gotenks ss70 17:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's a parody, we just don't include that info on the regular pages by policy. 05:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Percent forms I think we should take out the info on the percent forms. They don't really seem to fit here. They don't seem like the abilities of a race or formal "forms" so much as they are just the amounts of power freeza uses at a given moment. While the transformations (first, second, third, and fourth form) are certainly an ability exclusive to the race, percent forms are not seeing as Master Roshi also has 50% and 100% forms. Therefore I think that those parts should be taken out, and they're on Freeza's page anyway so yeah.--Black kille 04:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :They don't have to be forms that only one race can use, so long as they are forms that Frieza's race can use. 04:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Is Pui Pui one of Frieza's race? Pui Pui resembles Frieza's 3rd form. We had a discussion years ago on Gamefaqs about this. Someone posted some vague info about Frieza's race, claiming Pui Pui was confirmed somewhere. There were arguments against it, one being his feet are in normal boots, but every member of the race looks different anyways... :Yeah, but no so different. Furthermore, if he was of the same race as Frieza, wouldn't have been stated as such by any of the main characters, mainly Kaioshin or Vegeta? And no, there's no confirmation of he being of Frieza's race in any official sorces. — 14:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Rename with correct name Can any admin please rename the page with the proper name? "Unnammed" is incorrect, the word should be written with only one m''. :Indeed. The correct word is "unnamed", with one ''m. The current title is wrong, change it please. - 23:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Frieza's race and the arcosians are the same race, it's been completely obvious for years, its even represented in dragon ball: Episode of Barodck now! what more proof do u need. Nikon23 04:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :It is said that members of the Arcosian race are the ones who pay the Saiyans for planets, and later we see that members Frieza's race are the ones who pay the Saiyans along with other races in exchange for planets. So I agree. :Also, the "guardian" who destroyed Planet Vegeta dresses like an Arcosian. And we learn later that the one who desroyed Planet Vegeta was in fact Frieza. :So I agree with you. 23:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The Arcosians were featured in filler episodes as fillers for Frieza's race, which was still unknown at the time. - Holothurion 06:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :The Arcosians are shown to look only somewhat like Frieza's race, and are never even fully seen. An example of a major difference is the type of mouth that the Arcosians vs. Frieza's race have. These species being the same is only speculation, as there is some evidence for both cases, and neither is conclusive. 07:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :The Arcosian are not named in the original version. The segment is a depiction of what happened to the Saiyans after they defeated the Tuffles, with the "Arcosians" portraying Frieza's race. As Frieza did not appeared in the series yet, the anime team drew a general alien race with masks and hooded cloack so that would not be wrong with the appearance Toriyama would later give them. :It is like how they depicted Dr. Gero or the Androids in filler segments in the Trunks Saga; their appearance is slightly different, but they're still the same characters. 08:46, January 20, 2012 (UTC)